


To Market, To Market

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Mother Goose Ships Johnlock [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, John Does the Shopping, Johnlock Roulette, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: To market, to market, to buy some tea;Home again, home again, Sherlock to see.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NovaNara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaNara/gifts).



To market, to market  
To buy some tea  
Home again, home again  
Sherlock to see  
  
To market, to market  
To buy some milk  
Home again, home again  
Sherlock’s in silk  
  
To market, to market  
To buy some bread  
Home again, home again  
Sherlock’s in bed  
  
To market, to market  
Shopping in a bag  
Home again, home again  
Sherlock to shag

**Author's Note:**

> To AO3, to AO3, to read some good fic;  
>  Now it’s time to give the kudos a click. 


End file.
